Kisa And The Raven
by Mira Uchiha of sabertooth
Summary: Kisa shimizu only wanted to stay home but her bestfriend dragged her to a concert that may change her life (this may be over done but its a goodie ) non ninja shisui alive minkushi alive nonmass language
1. Chapter 1

Kisa and The Ravens

Today was meant to be a peaceful day in the small town of Mizugakure, The Land of Water. I say this in the past tense because of one certain reason.

The Ravens are touring here.

Now dont get me wrong their music is great, I just don't fan girl like some people I know.

"Seriously Kisa-nee, They are so hot! Especially Obito,ohh he is so goofy and hot." Sighing I nod as my little sister Mira rambles on about Obito Uchiha the Leader of The Ravens, The Ravens came into the spotlight practically over night, but I suppose that is what happens when you sign with Hidden Leaf inc. Obito, Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke Uchiha were all from one of the most prestigous clans in The land of Fire, Along with the rising fame of The ravens is their rivals, Fire Shadows, from Namikaze Entertainment, Personally I think that they are so much better than the ravens.

"KISA!" A familiar voice calls to me and I turn to see my bestfriend Ami running towards us.

"Ami, whats up?" she smiles and waves her hand in my face " I got us tickets to the show on Saturday!" Show? What show? Clearly seeing the confusion on my face Ami explains "WE ARE GOING TO SEE THE RAVENS! I EVEN GOT BACK STAGE PASSES!" she screams.

Kill me.

Today is the day of the show and Ami is at my house helping me get ready. "you have to atleast look good, even if you dont want to be there."

"Fine, but is a dress necessary?" the withering look she shoots at me is answer enough.

"I still don't see why I cant go with you Ami-chan, nee-chan doesnt even like them! She likes Fire Shadows because she went to school with that Baka leader of theirs." I scowl, sure Naruto is a little slow on somethings, but when it came to music and dance he, atleast to his sweetheart of a girlfriend and I , is one of the best in the industry. "Naruto is a fantastic dancer and singer Mira, and so are the others, they all worked hard to get where they are now." I explain, " I still think that the only reason you like them is because you dated Naruto in highschool."

A tick mark appears after she says that. Even though Naruto and I went to highschool together and we were bestfriends did not mean that we dated infact, that is not the case at all, he and Hinata Hyuuga had been together since junior high, and they were the cutest couple ever.

After throwing a scowl at my lovable little sister I turn to Ami "Lets go Ami, before she decides to call the media and give them new gossip." Giggling behind me Ami follows in her pink and black dress her colorfull hair perfectly curled. "Right lets go we need to go meet them now."

Oh, Thats right. The backstage passes she managed to get last minute.

Shisui pov

Screams, that is all you are able to hear as hundreds of girls line up to see us perform, now dont get me wrong fans are everything to people like us they keep us alive and in business, but kami are they annoying as hell. "Hey, Shisui you are quiet," the youngest of us say "Well thats a scary thought, Shishi being quiet!" Obito laughs. Honestly the man is 23 and acts like a toddler "If me being quiet is scary, you being quiet is the end of the world as we know it Tobi." I say calmly as I watch my bestfriend shudder at the though of it while his little brother smirks.

A sudden scowl takes over Sasuke's face as a song fills the room

 _Here comes a rude boy, boy_

 _I can get it up_

 _Here I come come_

 _Am I big enough_

 _Take it take it (yeah )_

 _baby baby (yeah)_

 _take it take it_

 _love her love her_

"Are fucking kidding me? That was supposed to be our new song!" Screams Sasuke as we look at the newest MV for our rival, Fire Shadows. "Oh quit whining gaki, let them have this one, you are still the best." We turn to the voice of our manager Madara

 _Here comes a rude boy, boy_

 _I can get it up_

 _Here I come come_

 _Am I big enough_

 _Take it take it (yeah )_

 _baby baby (yeah)_

 _take it take it_

 _love her love her_

Scowling I head towards the wardrobe room and grab the black cargo pants and matching jacket with gray fur on the hood and the purple shirt that went with it before grabbing my favorite purple jordans.

 _Tonight_

 _imma let you be the captain_

 _tonight_

 _Im gonna let ya do ya thing_

 _im gonna let-_

"TURN THAT GOD DAMN CRAP OFF!" snickering at my band mate as I dressed, I find my self wondering what kind of crazy fan girls will show up tonight, but unlike all the others I get the feeling something will happen tonight. Good or bad I dont know.

 **Shisui: Alright! Finally haha**

 **Kisa: chill sushi its only the first chapter**

 **Itachi: still it seems interesting us being a band**

 **Obito:THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!**

 **me: sweatdrop ermm sorry about them but this is a shisuixOC story and my friends OC's that have been created by me (Mira, Ami and some others that have yet to make an appearance) Now DISCLAIMER TIME**

 **KISA SHISUI ITACHI OBITO AND SASUKE: _KISA UCHIHA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS THAT POP UP OR ANY SONGS, ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE FABULOUS CREATER OF NARUTO_**

 _ **SONGS**_

 _ **RUDE BOY BY RHIANNA (edited to fit the story as a male version)**_

 **please do tell me what you think? All comments are excepted no flames though please dont like dont read**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Who knew that thousands of screaming fans could be so loud. Okay yes I know just how loud. I turn towards Ami "Ne Ami-Chan, when do we go in?" I ask her "Hold on, im looking for our entrance or someone who works here,OH! There." she walks quickly towards someone with a black hooded jacket and red jordans "Ex- Oh Kami-sama y-y-" I slapped a hand over her before she could scream about the Uchiha infront of us "Sorry about her Uchiha-san she is a big fan of yours." He looks at me and then at Ami " Are you two lost by any chance?" Ami frantically nods her head in answer "w-w-we ha-have-" I stop her before she embaresses herself. "We have Backstage passes and we didn't know how to get there." I explain, he nods and motions for us to follow him.

As we walk he pulls the hood of his jacket further to hide his face from his adoring fans. Soon we were headed towards an unmarked door, "This way, you can come into the lounge room if you would like," he says while looking at Ami, she smiles and blushes before pulling my arm (more like trying to rip my arm out) and follows the long haired Uchiha.

Yanking me closer to her so that she could ramble in my ear. "I can't believe the Itachi Uchiha invited us into his lounge how lucky are we?" I sigh and give a non convincing smile and say "yippie" hmm maybe I could help Orange Freak out, pulling out my phone I text the enitre Fire Shadow group

 _K: yo Orange freak_

 _Dog Boy: haha she called Naruto orange freak lol XD_

 _Sleepy: Troublesome_

 _FREAKAZOID:Dickless is with the princess_

 _Orange freak: Sai I have a dick Hinata can confirm that one, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU NERD?!_

 _K: I got dragged into enemy territory want me to spy?_

 _Scary bastard:Naruto please refrain from speaking about the princess like that, also Kisa,let me guess,Ami?_

 _Orange Freak: Gomen Neji_

 _Dog Boy:Are we going to ignore the fact that KISA GOT DRAGGED TO A RAVENS CONCERT?!_

 _Sleepy: I say go for it as troublesome as it is, it may be in our favor, if you do record the concert make sure to bring it to the agency so we can analyze it._

 _Orange freak: what he means to say is bring it so that Kiba Sai and I can stare stupidly and Neji and Shikamaru will analyze. I sing and dance not plan diabolical plans to undermine my rivals._

 _K:says the one who endlessy pranked managers yamato and kakashi_

 _FREAKAZOID: hey dickless have you seen my laptop?_

 _Scary Bastard: Not now Sai._

I get pulled out of the conversation when I bump into something. "hey watch were your going!" That something said "oh well excuse me I wasnt the only one not paying attention jerk." I say as I wipe my dress off. "Do you know who I am?!" I look up and look into pitch black eyes, of course I know him he is one of the peole I am meant to spy on. But I wont let him know that. "No I dont know you, should I?" He looks like he wants to say something but is holding back "Shisui your up for make up and hair" I smile and wave to him "Bye sushi!" he stops "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" I smirk.

Shisui

How dare she, that little brat, I watch as she turn her back toward me "later sushi I would say its been fun but I loathe liars so bye I need to find my friend." I watch as she walks away her hand waving good bye "GOD DAMMIT" I rage and kick whatevers closest to me " I know who she is." I stop and turn towards my cousin "who is she saskue I want to make her life hell!" I seethe. He smirks "be my guest, her name is Shimizu Kisa, we went to the same school 'Konaha school of fine arts' she is bestfriends with the dobe leader of Fire Freaks." I smirk "Now I won't feel bad about whatever I do, she has it coming to her just because of her friends."

 **I am so sorry about the wait I have been so busy that I havent been able to write.**

 **Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review and no flames**

 **shisui:hmm interesting take on my character**

 **me:sushi there is a reason behind the madness!**

 **Shisui:Stop calling me that!**


End file.
